


Truly Perfect

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eric is a big boy now, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Helpful big brothers, I kinda miss writing Clio, Original female badass, Protective big brothers, Remembering Crowley, Ten Years Later, a hint of sadness, final part of my very first series, she deserves one, they have three kiddos now, time flies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Life had always felt more complete once Clio met the Winchesters, and ten years down the road everything is still "Truly Perfect"





	Truly Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I don't expect this one to get very many hits, but I really wanted to go back and give this series an actual ending. I felt like Clio deserved it. (I swear I'm still trying to make my way back to Rhea lol, I kind of want to rewrite it as a reader insert.) I hope you all enjoy the ending, and thank you to those who stayed with me while I struggled through my first series and even stuck around after I switched to reader inserts. I probably wouldn't still be publishing if it weren't for my lovely readers <3
> 
> I adore you all,
> 
> With love, SammysDove_CrowleysKitten XOXO

* * *

 

~~Ten years later~~

 

Clio slowly poured herself a cup of coffee, inhaling its sweet aroma and taking a seat across from Dean at the bunker's well used dinner table. "A moment of quiet." She joked.

 

"Yeah, savor it while it lasts princess. Pretty soon, the rugrats will be up and Sammy will be back from his run." He smiled back.

 

"I know, but I love it." She smiled, looking down at her cup and fidgeting with the handle. "If anyone would've told me that someday I would be a mother of three with a husband that loved me, an awesome brother-in-law, and a real family, I probably would've just dropped 'em on their ass."

 

"I'd a paid to see that." Dean chuckled, tipping back the rest of his coffee.

 

"Mom." Eric walked in, wearing his favorite pair of flannel pajama bottoms, and adjusted his glasses. "Where's your dried coltsfoot?"

 

"Why, Baby?"

 

"Ellen's been up all morning coughing and I wanted to make her tea."

 

Clio and Dean both smiled at how caring he was growing up to be, "Aww that's so sweet of you, Honey." She stood up and kissed her son's forehead, leading him towards her spice closet. Inside, she saw her spice jars strewn about but no books out of place. "Do you have a recipe you're following?"

 

"Not really,” he shrugged. “I just remember you making dad a tea with Coltsfoot while he was sick. I was gonna find a recipe when I got started."

 

Clio shook her head with a laugh, "On the shelf to your right, go ahead and grab the black leather book, the one with the gold lettering." She pulled down a cauldron shaped pot and set it on the burner, igniting the flame. Behind her, Eric opened the book and the first page he stumbled upon was a blank, worn page, with casually scrolled cursive on it. The note was simple and read: "To my dearest Clio, the only person to truly win my heart. With love, Crowley".

 

He looked over the words, running his fingers along the ink that had been written what, at his age, seemed like centuries ago. He knew that Crowley had given the book to Clio for her eighteenth birthday and that she still treasured it all these years later, but finally seeing Crowley's note told him why she held it so near and dear. "Mom? Papa Crowley gave this to you?"

 

Her smile faltered a little and she visibly swallowed down her emotions before trying to speak, "Yeah, baby boy, he did... When he gave it to me he told me I was practically his only child." Eric hugged his mom, wrapping his arms tightly around her like he'd seen his Uncle Dean do to both of parents when they were down.  

 

"I miss him, Mom." She could hear his voice shake and she fought to stay strong for her son.

 

"I know, Baby, me too... Me too." She rubbed his back, comforting him, and pulled away to take his face in her hands. "You know papa loved you so much, but he did what he did to save your dad, and Uncle Dean, and Uncle Cas. Your papa died a hero, baby." She brushed her son's hair from his face and tucked it behind his ear, smiling minutely at the fact that he wore his hair like his dad.

 

"I know... I just wish he was still here."

 

"I do too, Eric... And if he was here, he would be so proud of you, and Robbie, and Ellen."

 

"Thanks mom."

 

She pulled him in for another hug and heard a small noise by the door. Looking over, she saw Robbie, who was somehow already ten and getting taller by the minute, staring up at her with his dad's bright hazel eyes, clutching his blanket around his shoulders. "Mama? What are you and Eric doing?"

 

"Makin' some tea for Sissy, do you wanna help, Sweetie?"

 

"Yeah!" He beamed, instantly becoming fully awake and shedding his blanket.  

 

"Alright, here sweetie... Use this to grind up the Coltsfoot while Eric and I get the other ingredients ready."

 

"Okay, Mama." Robbie nodded, using the pestle to grind up the ingredient his mom had put in the mortar. Eric grabbed a couple more jars and looked up to Clio.

 

"Mom, can I try making it? Ya know, like… Just have you supervise, and put out the fire if I need it."

 

She laughed, "You'd better not set my spice closet on fire." She kissed his forehead, "Of course you can make it, Honey." He smiled from ear to ear and slowly worked through the steps of making the tea, showing his little brother each step and helping him learn the recipe. She leaned against the door frame, watching with pride as she watched her sons work beside each other to make tea for their baby sister.

 

She continued watching them and heard a hushed panting come up from behind, "Good Morning, My Beautiful Dove. What are you up to?" Sam leaned down to kiss her and she pointed to the boys.

 

"They're making tea for Ellen."

 

Sam flashed a proud smirk, happy that his sons were looking out for their sister, and that Eric was teaching his little brother, like Dean had done for him. "She still coughing?"

 

"Yeah, I guess so, Eric came into the kitchen this morning and said that she had been up all morning coughing. "

 

"She's got a good doctor." He kissed Clio again and she giggled, nodding towards the boys.

 

"I think it's more like three doctors."  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Clio had been through a lot, not counting the dozens of other lives she had been forced to live by Chuck. She had to suffer the loss of Crowley, but she was grateful to still have Sam, her children, Gabriel, Dean, and everyone else that had she had come to know as family since being with Sam. She knew that someday, probably soon knowing Eric's curiosity, she would have to sit the boys down and explain everything, everything from Adi to Clio, and that Sam would have to explain his life to them as well. She hoped they could put it off for at least a year or two though...  

 

Eric Dean Winchester, her first baby, the one she didn't think she could be a good mother to, was now thirteen and adored her. He was always at her side wanting to learn new remedies to make and more languages to translate. Eric was their bookworm and they loved it. He spent almost as much time researching as Sam did, and was going into high school, striving for Stanford in hopes of being like his dad.  

 

Samuel Robert Winchester, Robbie, was ten and a menace like his uncle. He wanted to learn how to hunt, fix the impala, and do what his dad and uncle did, and as much as Clio and Sam tried to persuade him at first, they could tell that traditional schooling wasn't his thing, and they were okay with that too. He liked working with his hands and he reminded his parents of both Dean and John when it came to him repairing and fixing things. His favorite pastime was hovering over Dean when he worked on Baby, fetching his uncle any tool he might need.

 

And lastly, Miss Ellen Granuaile Winchester, their baby at four years old. She was the little princess of her father and uncles, and her mother's little warrior. They could all tell she would probably be a hunter too, judging by her attitude. She had a Winchester's temper and had inherited her dad's irresistible puppy dog eyes. Ellen had everyone wrapped around her cute little finger and she seemed to know it all too well, her most frequent victim being Gabriel. No matter how hard he tried, the mighty archangel couldn't say no to his favorite little human's puppy dog eyes... Needless to say, she got to watch a lot of cartoon musicals and eat way too much candy for Clio's liking.

 

But Clio wouldn't change a thing. Ever since the return of Lucifer, and the rise and fall of Jack, the world had seemed pretty normal. Nowadays there were only small salt and burns here or one night haunting cases there. Despite all of her struggles in life and the hardships she'd overcome, life was now truly perfect.


End file.
